


When I was high

by eyates98



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Richie Tozier, M/M, Weed, discovering feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyates98/pseuds/eyates98
Summary: Richie panics when he reminisces on the last time he was high and the feelings he felt towards Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	When I was high

The last time I was high I thought of Eddie's lips and his head when he leaned on my shoulder and his hand when he touched my leg to steady himself. But, I am straight. I like girls. They're soft and clean though Eddie is also soft and clean. But it's all because I'm high. The weed affecting my brain waves finding soft and small and cute! Eddie's always cute. But, I'm high and thus Eddie is more than just cute. 

"We should all take a trip to Stan's beach house!" said Bev pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Holy shit, ya!" I said. 

Ben sat up. "We have a three day weekend this upcoming week. We totally could. If it's ok with your dad, stan?" 

"I don't see why we couldn't. We hardly ever use it," Stan shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come


End file.
